


Week 4 Comfort

by redwoodroots



Series: Stanuary 2019 [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comfort, Soos' Dad is mentioned, Stan is crusty, Stanuary 2019, but with a very tiny marshmallow center, stanuary 2019 week 4 comfort, week 4, week 4 comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwoodroots/pseuds/redwoodroots
Summary: Takes place After the Falls!





	Week 4 Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place After the Falls!

Stanuary 2019 Week 4 Comfort

 **handyman_from_the_folksong:** Hi, Mr. Pines!

 **handyman_from_the_folksong:** I've been emailing you every day for like nine weeks. I'm so glad you finally got a signal, now you can read all the stuff I sent!

 **brass_knuckle_grunkle:** no we've had a signal I just didn't want to read that 

**brass_knuckle_grunkle:** Also we've been pretty busy with this giant dragon thing that chased us for 50 nautical miles. Do you know what it's like to get turned instantly into a deep-freeze popsicle?

 **brass_knuckle_grunkle:** It's frigging hilarious, as long as it happens to someone else!

 **handyman_from_the_folksong:** That's gonna make great fanfic material, Mr. Pines!

 **brass_knuckle_grunkle:** I better be ten feet tall and ripped

 **brass_knuckle_grunkle:** plus I get a 10 dollar royalty on every lettter you type

 **handyman_from_the_folksong:** haha! Okay, Mr. Pines!

 **brass_knuckle_grunkle:** Soos what is wrong with you

 **brass_knuckle_grunkle:** you haven't done any of htat weird emo face stuff and it's been over two minutes

 **handyman_from_the_folksong:** They're emojis, Mr. Pines! :D

 **handyman_from_the_folksong:** That one was a smiley face with its mouth open! 

**brass_knuckle_grunkle:** Ford is convinced that stuff is a sentient alien language slowly invading Earth. You should see him read your emails, he gets all weird trying to decipher them, binging on coffee for several days straight

 **brass_knuckle_grunkle:** Or what he THINKS is coffee. I can put any liquid I want into a cup and he'd drink it without batting an eye! So keep it comin, I wanna try Mabel Juice next!!

 **handyman_from_the_folksong:** <|:-)3 Gnome face!

 **handyman_from_the_folksong:** it's my dad, actually.

 **brass_knuckle_grunkle:** what?

 **handyman_from_the_folksong:** Not the gnome face. I saw my dad on the news today. 

**handyman_from_the_folksong:** I recognized his name in the little headline conveyor belt at the bottom of the scren. Then Abuelita was coming down the hall, and I changed it before she could see it. She gets really upset when he comes up and she's already on medication for her heart. 

**handyman_from_the_folksong:** I don't think she would've recognized him, though. He looks totally different. He cut his hair and lost some weight. 

**handyman_from_the_folksong:** he looked, uh, he looked really happy. 

**handyman_from_the_folksong:** so that's a thing.

 **handyman_from_the_folksong:** ...

 **handyman_from_the_folksong:** uh, Mr. Pines?

 **brass_knuckle_grunkle:** Soos, don't you have money to make? Why the heck are you sitting around watching TV when you got a Shack to run? 

**handyman_from_the_folksong:** I finished ivnentory, scrubbed the floor, made 5 new exhibits and showed Melody how to set up the security

 **handyman_from_the_folksong:** wait is this about the chair?

 **handyman_from_the_folksong:** Because I don't sit in it, it's enshrined in the Museum!

 **handyman_from_the_folksong:** As the “Throne of the Anti-Apocalypse Chief” 

**brass_knuckle_grunkle:** That's exactly how it should be but not what I meant

 **brass_knuckle_grunkle:** you got better things to do than look at some idiot's ugly mug 

**brass_knuckle_grunkle:** Did you include the Corduroy Cabin on the tour yet?

 **brass_knuckle_grunkle:** I want photos of tourists scared outta their gourds!

 **handyman_from_the_folksong:** Yes, Mr. Pines, but the last photo I took was kind of cursed. How do I de-ghost a lampshade, exactly? 

**brass_knuckle_grunkle:** and of course he's happy! If that moron knew what he was missing he'd be bawling his eyes out and sticking to you like leech

 **brass_knuckle_grunkle:** and if he ever DOES show up, guilt him into buying one of everything, charge him 3 times the price and then feed him Abuelita's ghost pepper enchiladas!

 **handyman_from_the_folksong:** about that? We may have cursed the enchilada pan, too

 **brass_knuckle_grunkle:** PERFECT

 **brass_knuckle_grunkle:** I want that on camera from multiple angles! That is going to be comedy GOLD

 **handyman_from_the_folksong:** You're the best Mr. Pines!

 **brass_knuckle_grunkle:** YES and now I have to show this to Ford to prove it

 **brass_knuckle_grunkle:** nevermind he's got a squid or something tryina eat his head

 **brass_knuckle_grunkle:** better go take pictures

 **brass_knuckle_grunkle:** also if you write another chapter about me going on a date with your mom i will sic Gompers on you 

**handyman_from_the_folksong:** MR PINES!!! You read the fanfic!!! Did you like it? I'm planning the next chapter right now! 

**brass_knuckle_grunkle:** I AM WARNING YOU NO MUSHY STUFF

 **handyman_from_the_folksong:** I could be Stan Jr.!

 **brass_knuckle_grunkle** is offline

 **handyman_from_the_folksong:** Haha! Good luck with the squid, Mr. Pinses! The enchilada pan's fighting the fridge so I'm gonna go take picOW okay Abuelita wants to exorcise it. Definitely putting that into my next chapter, though! 

**handyman_from_the_folksong:** One more emoji real quick

 **handyman_from_the_folksong:** <3

 **handyman_from_the_folksong** is offline

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes Stanuary 2019!!! 
> 
> This was actually my first Stanuary and I really enjoyed it, even if Week 2 had me struggling for ages >,<" But our crusty Grunkle was definitely worth it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and see you next month for Forduary!


End file.
